


no yangyang, you are NOT a cat

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Liu Yang Yang is WayV's Baby, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess??, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Sicheng and Yangyang were playing games, until they weren’t. Sicheng was doing great, Yangyang wasn’t.Somewhere along the way, Yangyang starts meowing under Sicheng’s desk, in between his legs.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng & Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	no yangyang, you are NOT a cat

**Author's Note:**

> okay so maybe i love gamer yangyang a little TOO much. this is basically me loving how sicheng really does have a soft spot for their youngest, like he actually does. remember that one interview where the entirety of wayv was asking for the wugs (winwin hugs) and yangyang was just sat there waiting for winwin to make a decision and smiling widely and sicheng picked him and then sicheng hugged him tightly and yangyang had the biggest grin?? yeah cant forget that.
> 
> also, if you guys don't get it, this is inspired by that one live (?? p sure it was during a live but i may be wrong) where sicheng talked about him playing games with yangyang when suddenly yangyang was under the desk and meowing like leon, so he got startled.
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“Sicheng-hyung, there’s a guy on the rooftop. He’s alone, you can probably push him,” Yangyang says as he scopes the area around Sicheng, “I’m scouting the area and we’re pretty much clear aside from him. I’ll provide snipe support.”

Sicheng laughs, “thanks. But why don’t you just snipe him?” 

“Uh, well he’s got a snipe too and he might be a better shot than I am. Just watched him snipe down an entire team before you got here.”

Sicheng laughs at their youngest’s antics, his hand reaching over to ruffle Yangyang’s hair.

Sicheng had always preferred to be the one doing the  _ babying  _ despite the members constantly  _ babying  _ him instead. The members say it’s because he’s very cute and pure, and even their youngest members (Renjun, Yangyang and Chenle--somehow, even Sungchan) say that, but Sicheng has long tried to stop them. He just accepts it as his fate, as shying away and rejecting their advances just aggravates the members. He just lets them  _ baby  _ him.

But with Yangyang, WayV’s own youngest, Sicheng can freely dote and baby him as much as he wants. Sicheng being part of WayV’s gege line was something he had been very excited about at first, seeing as he was fuzzed over in NCT 127 far too much for his liking.

Sicheng thinks he’s always had a soft spot for their youngest, and everyone knows this. Every NCT member has pretty much expressed a desire to switch places with Yangyang as WayV’s youngest, receptive of the love all his six  _ geges  _ have to give. 

(The other WayV members don’t have the heart to tell them that they wouldn’t be receiving as much love as Yangyang had they been the WayV maknae, though. They love Yangyang as Yangyang, not just as their maknae.)

Sicheng thinks it's because Yangyang is  _ all-too-endearing  _ with his gummy smile and sparkly eyes, teasing tone and kind, genuine words. There’s something incredibly cute about Yangyang refusing to be babied but unconsciously doing things that make him a  _ tiny baby,  _ too. It wasn’t that Yangyang was irresponsible or immature, in fact he was pretty much the complete opposite of this, but Yangyang always has his own child-like wonder, sincerity and honesty that makes the older members swoon.

(Really, Sicheng wasn’t surprised to see Yuta, one of the most intimidating hyungs, take an immediate liking to Yangyang. Or Johnny, but Johnny loves kids, so he’s not counted.)

Sicheng doesn’t initiate skinship often, but he can’t seem to stop himself from hugging Yangyang or ruffling his hair or rubbing the back of Yangyang’s neck. Yangyang doesn’t seem to make a big deal about this, unlike Ten who dramatically  _ fake  _ sobs whenever he even looks at Ten, or Kun who asks him what happened to have warranted such skinship. Perhaps, this is another reason as to why he loves Yangyang so much--yes, Yangyang calls him  _ cute _ too, but he acts like Sicheng isn’t just cute, he also sees Sicheng as a dependable gege. And, a gege who would potentially carry him through a game of PUBG when Yangyang has shit plays because he can’t just seem to focus.

“Nice, hyung.”

“The zone’s closing in, isn’t it? We better push forward.”

“Fuck!” Yangyang shouts in surprise, as a team pushes them from their left side, “hyung, I’m dead. They’re on your left over the mountain, hide behind that crate and scope them.”

Yangyang grumbles  _ not so pretty  _ words, and Sicheng chuckles.

“Damn, what kind of sniper do they have? They have clean shots,” Yangyang says as he looks over Sicheng’s monitor. 

Sicheng pays him no attention, focused on the scene playing out before him.

Sicheng scopes the mountain, and he immediately sees the other team’s sniper, the one who most likely took out Yangyang. Sicheng shoots his shot, and it was clean--straight through the head, giving him an insta-kill. The other team member notices his team mate’s death and scans the place frantically, trying to look for Sicheng.

Sicheng shoots another shot, and it takes him about two shots before the other member is dead. He breathes out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxes on his seat.

He looks over to Yangyang’s seat and sees that their maknae is no longer seated on his seat.

“Meow,” something says in between Sicheng’s legs, and Sicheng jumps and quickly moves his seat away from the desk. Sicheng’s eyes were wide and his breathing was ragged, startled out of his mind.

Yangyang bursts into laughter, and drops in front of Sicheng, slapping his hand softly on the floor as he doubles over in laughter.

“What the fuck, Yang,” Sicheng mumbles, breathing still uneven as he has his hand over his heart, an attempt to calm himself down.

“You--you should’ve seen your face,” Yangyang says in between tears, and Sicheng couldn’t help the laugh that bubbles from him as well.

“Yangyang, you are not the cat you think you are,” Sicheng says lightheartedly, tries to say it with heat but the look of fondness on his face is too telling.

“Leon and Louis seem to recognize me as their own,” Yangyang says with a mischievous grin as he pets the two cats who have gravitated towards him, in his hunched form and little meows.

“No, they’re just wondering why one of their humans is acting stupid,” Sicheng points out, snickering.

Sicheng may be teasing Yangyang but he doesn’t think he can  _ love  _ a maknae as much as he loves Yangyang, a younger brother who has firmly set foot and made space for himself in Sicheng’s heart. WayV’s hearts, Sicheng would say.

The game on his monitor is long forgotten, as Sicheng sits on the floor with Yangyang and plays with Louis, Leon and Bella. Yangyang’s smiles are wide, and Sicheng’s eyes exhibit a certain fondness reserved for Yangyang and Yangyang only.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll be posting a lot of drabbles seeing as i dont have the energy to write my long fics yet. hope u guys are enjoying these as much as i enjoy writing them cause they're so fun to write!! idk if im writing 2chan or yangchan next cause honestly 2chan dynamics have been so cute so far and yangchan are also v cute and the way yangchan were close when they were trainees, sigh. also bball ace yangyang and soccer ace sungchan being boyfies seem kinda cute. BUT I ALSO WANT LUYANG AND MAYBE HENCAS AND IVE GOT A KUNTEN ANGST DRABBLE IN MY HEAD BUT IM NOT PREPARED TO HURT MYSELF YET


End file.
